The invention relates to a recording system for recording signals on a magnetic tape, which system comprises a recording apparatus (recorder) and a cassette which contains a specific length of magnetic tape and which can be placed onto the recorder, the recorder including a timer for determining at least one start and one stop instant for automatic recording at a preprogrammed future time.
Such a known recording system is for example employed for automatically recording television signals, and is described in the magazine "Elektronikschau" 1977, Heft 5, pages 47 to 50. The timer enables a preprogrammed automatic recording to be made within a comparatively long period of time, for example four days. Furthermore, different types of cassettes are available, which differ from each other in respect of the lengths of magnetic tape. When preprogramming a recording the user of such a recording system should ensure that a cassette is used which contains such a length of tape that it can actually accommodate the entire preprogrammed automatic recording.